Bonding
by FoxyBoxy
Summary: Sasuke will have to return to the road to redemption once again. But in doing so, he'll have to leave his family behind- his beloved wife and their cherished young daughter. SasuSaku. One-shot.


She was smiling again.

The child, barely a one year old, was trying as hard as she could to stand straight on her two feet and stay on them without falling. She fell and got back up. Then repeated the process. Despite the coaxing of her vigilant mother, the infant fell, then attempted to get back up again. This will continue until she either tires out, crawls away or one of them forced her to give up - through play - by going to bed. It was a little game both of her parents used for the past six months.

She fell again. This time, she kept staring from the clean floor.

Again, she smiled. With a smile even monsters would fall for.

"I swear, every time!" his wife said, "She's every inch as stubborn as you are."

He said nothing. He was more intrigued than worried at that moment. As long as the both of them were there for her, their child will never get hurt. They'll make sure of that.

"Perhaps. One way or another, Uchihas always get what they want. She's got nothing to be ashamed of."

Sakura looked like she was conflicted. Caught between arguing or agreeing with him. She instead opted to entertain Sarada by playing the 'Ride the Ninja Pony' game on one knee. Their treasure couldn't stop laughing, her laughter sounding like chimes from a pleasant instrument. She quickly changed the subject.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" she said wistfully, almost whispering. "I was hoping you would stay a bit more than just six months with us. Perhaps even a year or two..."

Sasuke's face stiffened. They had to make this conversation eventually. But he always managed to delay it somehow. Now it was almost time to go back to his pilgrimage around the world, which helped him atone for his heavy sins. The six months he spent with his wife and daughter was one of the most peaceful periods of his life, but they flew away too soon. Like leaves in the wind. He cursed time. That thief.

"You know what I did, what I have to do. We've talked about this before."

"Yes, but **this** time, we have a daughter! A child in flesh and blood! This isn't theoretical anymore. She will need you to be there for her in time! I need-" she stopped herself, collecting her nerves. "We both need you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. His wife was always a determined woman. Perhaps Sadara's stubbornness didn't only come from him... a little breeze moved his empty sleeve.

His blood froze instantly. Memories of his younger, aimless self surfaced immediately, like an old scar reopening suddenly.

He saw memories of his arrogant self, killing one of the legendary Sanin and one of his brother's notorious foes. His lost self, wanting to embrace his long cursed brother, but refusing to accept his explained actions. His careless self, treating his assembled comrades like mere dogs. Finally, memories of his empty self. He saw himself almost killing the only people in his entire life who thoroughly believed in his redemption despite his decent into darkness. His wife, incidentally, happened to be one of those people.

The one who took his right arm was even more determined to save him. His own wife had almost given up on him by then, but that was the point. He didn't want either of them to try to save him. He felt he was beyond salvation after discovering the painful truth behind Itachi's motives towards the Uchiha massacre. He reasoned the bloodline should've ended with him. That's the real reason why he invaded the summit. One of the Kage there could definitely have killed him. So be it, his younger self concluded.

But neither one of them truly gave up on him. One as a soul brother. The other as a beacon of hope.

There were others. There was his teacher and master. His two former leaders. His older brother himself, despite all odds. And many more. But Naruto and Sakura were the ones he now can cherish the most.

Them, and-

"Sarada will miss you the most," the crimson haired doctor added. "I'm sure she'll not stop crying tomorrow, wondering where her daddy went," Sarada cooed in her mother's arms, happy with her warm embrace.

He understood what she meant. She wasn't trying to guilt him into staying or neglect his duties. But Sarada, for now, won't understand that. He tried to distance himself from her in the final month. He didn't manage.

He would laugh if he could. The Snake Slayer. The 'saviour' of the world.

Defeated by his own daughter.

"I'll take Sarada to bed. We'll continue this later, sweetheart," she said, giving her husband a quick kiss.

Sarada however, knew it was time to say goodbye for the night. She started to puff her already red, chubby cheeks, not wanting to leave her parents. She somehow wobbled out of her mother's tight embrace, landing on her round bottom. The floor shakes a little with the impact. Her mother tried calling it a day one last time. It's not like she didn't have the patience. But Sarada wasn't giving up easily this time.

"Come, Sarada darling. Time for beddie time. You won't meet Mr Sandman if I don't tuck you in!"

Sarada started to fuss. It looked like she was about to cry. She looked at her father once again. He knew he shouldn't. But he looked at her with a small smile. She smiled back. And she got back up again. Wiggling and all. Like a cute, fuzzy hedgehog.

"No, not this again," Sakura mumbled out of despair. "Sasuke, make sure that-"

Sarada stopped wiggling. And stood upright. With no support.

This time, she didn't fall.

"-S-she doesn't- get hurt..." she finished off, barely believing her own eyes.

He could though. But he didn't expect it so soon. Not even he started walking that fast.

"Oh my god, Sasuke!" Sakura could barely contain her happiness. "She's standing up! _She's standing up_! Quick get a camera, a camcorder, mobile, something!"

He swiftly obeyed his wife, with a flip phone magically appearing in his hand almost instantly. Sakura immediately started attempting to take pictures.

"Oh no," she lamented. "The battery's too low to take photos-!"

Then it happened.

One step. Two steps. Then she fell on the floor again.

This time, their little princess splashed out big tears down her red, puffy cheeks. Sakura looked like her soul left her body for a few seconds. Perhaps he should calm her down.

"At least she didn't get hurt," he said.

That calmed her instantly. She hurriedly ran to their toddler.

"Aww, my poor baby got huurt!" Sakura instantly cooed to Sarada. "Mummy and Daddy are here for you~"

Sasuke was next to Sarada as fast as his wife. They were not ninjas for nothing.

"We're here for you," Sasuke told his one year old, as he wiped her tears gently. "Always." Sakura smiled at him. Then she had an idea.

"Ok Sarada. Let's play another game. You and us only okay? But if you say yes, we have to go sleepy time after. Is that a promise? Is that a yes? Yeesy yes?"

There was only one way she would respond.

"'Essss! 'Es 'es!" Sarada nodded enthusiastically, her boo boos magically forgotten.

Sakura whispered in her husband's ear. He smiled.

He didn't deserve this. He didn't ask for this.

But then...

Why was he so goddamed happy?

"Sarada," he told her softly, leaning downwards despite his disability, "Mama will hold your hand on one side. Dada will hold your hand on the other. We will walk with you until you get sleepy. Okay?" he extended his hand, Sakura extended hers.

"I'm so glad you're witnessing this Sasuke," Sakura said softy. "You deserve happiness too."

Sasuke said nothing, as he didn't know what he deserved. But he couldn't deny the happiness in his heart.

"On your marks," Sakura said triumphantly, after Sarada gleefully grabbed on her parents' hands.

"Get set...!"

The tortoise from the fables could've run circles around them. But none of them cared. All the members of the Uchiha family were enjoying this treasured moment of their lives. The dawn of the next day can wait. After almost three hours, Sarada was tucked in bed, after giving a cute yawn. She was kissed goodnight by both of her parents. They switched the lights off with a smile on their faces.

And on the following day, Sasuke swore to never let go of his family again.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Not everything needs to be recorded in order to be cherished. Sakura needs to learn that.** **Plus there was the whole 'lack of family photos' plot point of the Scarlet Spring sidestory. I had to keep that there.** **A pity Sarada almost forgot this moment with her parents. It was implied in the SP Gaiden.**

 **Now, I'm actually one of those people who believes that Sasuke did not earn or deserve his happy ending enough. He still needs to atone for what he did to Karin (lightening bolt!) and Sakura (twice!) through genjutsu alone, figures all the other nasty things he committed. But then I take one look at Sarada and I try to give him a chance.**

 **Sasuke fangirls... Pls don't kill me.**

 **Please rate and review. Much appreciated.** **Next update should be TGs. Au revior!**


End file.
